


Give and Take

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Fight, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, Multi, OT3, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Some of the fallout fromDon't Shoot The Messenger





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Boo_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Boo_Bear/gifts), [deathrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrain/gifts).



> I've filled a few prompts/partial prompts in this:  
> Peter is upset and has a cry in secret (like a shower?) but Tony and Bucky catch up quickly after they see him and comfort him in person this time - Edge
> 
> Will there please be a part where Bucky, Peter and Tony fight together as Avengers and Tony tries to save one of them or both and gets hurt because of it? Idk a collapsing building or so... Or maybe Steve does something stupid again and hurts Tony? I love love love protective Bucky and Peter and when they take care of Tony! - Sassy Boo Bear
> 
> Something angsty like their first fight - deathrain
> 
> I'd love Tony getting hurt protecting Peter or Bucky and those two losing their shit. Like, 'we're enhanced, you're not, we can't lose you.' Especially Peter. Like massive blowout, Peter angry, scared, and pulling away. Reacting like a 'normal' teen who's lost as many people as he has and who loves Tony like he does. - anomaly
> 
> I've gifted the work to those who gave me prompts who have accounts, for those who don't have accounts, it's still a gift, just a silent one! :-*

“Boss, Bucky is asking where you are,” Friday’s voice broke the silence of the small meeting room down in Accounting that he’d hidden in. “What would you like me to tell him?”

Tony sighed and folded his arms on the top of the table and then slumped his head onto them, muttering under his breath as he did so.

“I’m sorry, boss, I didn't hear that,” the AI said.

“Urgh, I just need five minutes to myself without someone hovering over me like I’m made of glass,” he griped.

“Okay, I’ll tell him th-”

“ _No!_ ” Tony cried. “God, no, baby girl, that was me thinking out loud, not a message.” He scrubbed at his eyes and sighed, feeling so damn tired. It had been six days since Rogers had punched him, five days since he’d been released from hospital, two days since his last checkup, and fourteen minutes and fifty four seconds since Bucky had last given him a worried look and had fussed over him. Which he’d been doing pretty much non-stop since Tony had regained consciousness. Peter wasn’t _so_ bad, but only because he’d been at school (he’d spun May a story about Tony being injured in a B &E and had been given permission to have Monday off school but that was as far as his aunt’s generosity had extended and he’d had to attend the rest of the week). He texted frequently, and only half of those were asking if Tony was okay, the rest were memes and funny pictures designed to make Tony laugh, but when he was physically present in the Tower, he was just as bad as Bucky. He was due for their regular Friday night ‘sleepover’ in a few hours and then there would be _two_ of them, tag teaming each other.

It was lovely that his partners cared so much, it really was. Tony could honestly say that he’d never felt so loved before. Under normal circumstances, he would soak it up like a cat lying in the warmth of a beam of sunlight, but since he’d been hurt, well, it was just too much. His lovers had been acting like he was held together with twine and bandaids, liable to break into a million pieces by the slightest gust of wind. He was well aware that he was only human - that unlike Bucky and Peter, he wasn’t enhanced, that he was more prone to injury, that he was breakable and squishy. But dammit, he was also Iron Man. He’d survived three months of torture in a fucking cave, had not only survived that, but had built his first suit and had rescued himself whilst raining down vengeance upon his captors. He’d gone up against villains, Gods and sorcerers, human and enhanced, and been victorious. He’d flown through a wormhole in space, had glimpsed what the emptiness beyond was like, and had fallen back to Earth. He’d had his body and mind shattered but had come out the other side, a little fractured, but still in one piece. He was a survivor dammit, and an arrogant little twerp like Steve Fucking Rogers wasn’t ever going to be the straw to break the camel’s back. He was stronger than that and as much as they were doing it from a place of caring, Tony just wished that Bucky and Peter could see that.

“Boss?” Friday asked again and Tony realised he’d been silent too long.

“Sorry, baby girl. Just...can you just tell him that I’m in a meeting and I’ll be up when I can?”

“Sure thing,” she agreed, falling silent once more.

He felt bad about lying, but he knew that he’d feel worse if he lost it and snapped at Bucky for simply watching over him. Sure, the super soldier’s mother hen routine was a little full on, but having someone care _too much_ was the biggest First World Problem there was. He just needed a little time to himself, some quiet time, and if lying about working meant that he didn’t hurt Bucky’s feelings, then that was a white lie he was happy to tell. He’d head back up in a couple of hours, just in time for Peter to arrive, and then he would spend the evening being fussed over and taken care of, not because he needed it, but because _they_ needed to do it. It would be a win-win for everyone.

oOoOo

Tony’s plan backfired horribly. He’d forgotten that he’d agreed to not do any work for a week and Bucky chastised him thoroughly when he got back to the Penthouse. “Could you not just get through the weekend, sweetheart?” the super soldier asked, his voice a mixture of concern and admonishment. “What could have been so damn important on a Friday afternoon that the Finance Department couldn’t wait until Monday? Hell, if it was _that_ important, isn’t that what Pepper is for? Could they not have asked her? Why did it have to be _you_ fixing their problems?” He didn’t wait to give Tony the chance to respond, just steered him towards the couch and forced him to sit. “Put your feet up, I’ll go make you a cup of herbal tea.”

Tony made a face. “Can’t I have a coffee instead?”

“You’re not supposed to have too much caffeine, Tony - doctor’s orders.”

“But that herbal stuff taste like balls,” he complained.

“Non-caffeinated balls,” Bucky noted.

Tony sighed. “Could I not have a decaf coffee then? Surely we must have some of that around the place?” He remembered issuing a moratorium on the stuff a while back but was pretty sure Bruce had ignored him and had occasionally slipped Tony a cup of the fake stuff when he was on a science binge.

Bucky leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ll see what I can find, love.”

While he was in the kitchen, Peter arrived, dropping his bag on one of the free armchairs and giving Tony a tired smile. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m _fine_ ,” the genius insisted and made grabby hands at the teen. “Don’t I get a kiss? I swear that concussions aren’t contagious.”

Peter gave him a small smile and then leaned over to give him a quick peck on the mouth, and then sat down on one of the other armchairs. Tony tried not to pout, having been looking forward to a proper snog, maybe even some sexy times, but it seemed that Peter thought he wasn’t up for anything adventurous. Bucky came back with Tony’s coffee, giving the teen one of his easy smiles as he handed over the beverage, and then he took a seat on the other end of the couch, pulling Tony’s foot into his lap and beginning to knead at it. The genius moaned a little in pleasure, secretly admitting that there _were_ perks to Bucky’s mother henning.

It was a quiet night spent together, watching a movie, ordering in some dinner, and then watching another movie. Throughout it all, Tony wasn’t allowed to lift a single finger - Bucky fetched everything for him, getting him a drink, clearing away his dinner dishes, connecting his phone to the charger. It was sweet, and kind, but most of all, really fucking annoying. Tony wasn’t an invalid for crying out loud! He was a grown arse man and he was fully capable of plugging his damn phone into the charger. He tried so hard not to be an ungrateful dick about it so instead of saying anything, he just seethed internally, repeating the mantra ‘ _He’s just trying to help, it’s because they love me_ ’. Some of his annoyance must have shown on his face however, as Peter began to ask him every five minutes if he was okay, did he need anything, could the teen do anything for him?

The second movie finished and by now, Tony was almost at breaking point. He was tired, and frustrated, and if he was completely honest, feeling slightly emasculated by their constant worrying. He just wanted some sense of normalcy, to go back to their usual routine of snuggling together and making love during their one full night of the week together. Peter was curled up on the armchair where he’d been the entire night and Tony hated that he felt so far away. He held out his arms and all but demanded, “Come cuddle me, Petey.”

The teen’s smile was warm, but he seemed tense as he crossed to the couch, sitting himself down next to Tony and very gently leaning into him. It seemed that Tony had found his straw.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he exploded, “I’m not made of fucking glass! Yeah, I get it, I’m not a super soldier and I don’t have magical spider DNA, but it was just a goddamn concussion, alright! I’m not dying, you don’t have to walk on fucking eggshells around me, okay?”

Peter recoiled as if he was slapped, his eyes filling with tears. “That wasn’t what I...I didn’t…” He never finished, just stood up and fled the room.

Bucky watched the teen go in shock and then turned to Tony. “What the hell, Tony?”

The genius felt sick for losing his temper and taking it out on Peter, but he was too riled up to admit that he was wrong, instead, lashing out even more. “Look, I get it - I’m fragile and vulnerable but do you both have to rub it in my damn face constantly? I’m not going to keel over if I get my own glass of water!”

“Are you serious, right now?” Bucky demanded, his stormy eyes seeming to flash with lightning. “We’ve not been doing stuff for you because we don’t think you _can_ , we’ve been doing it because we love you and want to help you recover quicker.”

“You’ve been fucking coddling me like a baby! I’m not a damn infant!”

“You coulda fooled me, Tony, because you sure as hell are acting like one right now.” The genius opened his mouth to argue further but Bucky cut him off with a raised finger and a glare. “Save it,” he scolded. “We can finish this conversation once you’ve gotten over your damn hissy fit. I’m going to go and find Peter and make sure he’s okay.” He stood up from the couch and threw Tony a withering glance. “I hope you’re proud of yourself, upsetting him enough to make him cry. I really hope it makes you feel better, because I’ve reached my quota for tonight of trying to comfort you.”

Tony watched the super soldier stalk from the room, his heart sinking to the very bottom of his stomach as his anger left him in a rush. No, he wasn’t proud of himself, not one iota. The look in Peter’s eyes had been like a knife to the chest but it hadn't stopped him, he’d lashed out and he’d hurt the people he loved more than anything in this world. He had no excuses, not really; all his partners had been trying to do was care for him, and he’d thrown it back in their faces. He was an ungrateful, arrogant, son of a bitch who didn’t deserve those men. He’d be lucky if they could forgive him, and wouldn’t be at all surprised if Peter especially decided that Tony was too high maintenance and left him.

Suddenly feeling extremely sorry for himself, Tony hauled himself off the couch and strode through the Penthouse to the kitchen area. He crossed to the bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey that he only kept around now for guests. He uncorked the bottle and sloshed a good two fingers worth into a glass, the strong scent reaching his nostrils and making him wince. He lifted the glass, eying the contents, feeling like he was baring his soul to the amber liquid.

“Boss,” Friday said, very softly.

“Not now, baby girl,” he told her, his voice cracking.

“Boss, you’ve been sober now for one thousand, one hundred, and thirty four days.”

“Thanks for the history lesson, Fri, but I think we’re gonna wipe the slate clean tonight.”

“Boss, _please_.” How was it possible for her to sound like her heart was breaking. Damn his AIs and their ability to evolve.

“What do you want from me, Fri? I’m a mess, a disaster. I ruin everything good that comes into my life. I fail every time I try to hold onto something, even my sobriety. What’s another failure?”

“I’m sure neither Peter nor Bucky would want you to do this.”

He huffed, swirling the liquid around in the glass. “I think the only thing they want me to do right now is jump off a bridge.”

“Boss, they love you, they would never want -”

“ _Haven’t you been listening?_ ” he screamed, hurling the glass across the room to shatter against the wall and sinking to his knees, tears streaming down his face. “They’re already starting to see, Fri, to see the truth. I’m not like them, I’m a liability, vulnerable, breakable. It won’t be long before they decide to cut and run now before I drag them down any further.” He choked on the words as he cried, tears dripping off his chin to soak his shirt. “They’re too good for me, Fri, and they’ll see that soon enough and leave me. It’s inevitable.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” she said.

“It is,” he sobbed.

“You weren’t this much of a drama queen last time you were sick,” Bucky drawled from behind him, and Tony twisted around to see him leaning against the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” he asked with a pathetic sniffle, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand. “I thought you were going after Petey.”

“I did,” Bucky said, pushing off the frame and taking cautious steps forward, “but he’s locked his door and Friday tells me he’s okay for now, so I figured I’d come check on you.” He quirked an eyebrow. “If that’s okay, of course. I’d hate to coddle you or anything.”

Tony burst into a fresh round of tears at that, overcome with guilt for the way he’d treated his lovers.

“Oh, sweetheart,” the soldier said, closing the last few steps and dropping down to pull the wreck of a genius against him. “It’s okay, Tony, it’ll be okay. We’re not going anywhere.”

“You will though, you’ll both leave me eventually. Everyone does.”

“Yeah, well, we’re not just anyone, okay? I can guarantee that you’re stuck with Peter and I for as long as you’ll have us.”

“How can you not hate me?” he asked miserably.

Bucky squeezed him tighter. “Oh, sugar, we’re not going to hate you for things that you said when upset and not well. Besides, every relationship has fights, it’s natural and not something to walk out the door over.”

“I can’t lose you, I can’t,” Tony sobbed.

“I promise you won’t, sweetheart, I promise.”

Bucky continued to hold Tony until his tears finally dried, and he’d calmed down somewhat. The genius was exhausted and drained, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but he knew that he couldn’t, not yet. He had to find Peter, to apologise and make things right. He struggled to pull himself out of Bucky’s grasp so he could get up and the soldier helped steady him on his feet. “I gotta go find our boy,” he explained.

“How ‘bout we both go?” the soldier suggested.

Tony nodded and gave him a small smile. “Thanks, babe.”

Warm lips were on his and it was testament of how much Bucky must love him that he didn’t even grimace at the mixture of tears and snot that must be coating Tony’s lips. “Anything for you, Tony.”

The door to Peter’s room down on the communal floor was still locked but Tony asked Friday to open it for them. The fact that she did so without griping about privacy protocols proved that she must have been worried about the teen. A glance around the room showed that Peter wasn’t there but the sound of the shower could be heard from the bathroom. They crossed to it, a billow of steam escaping the room as they opened the door. Peter was sitting on the floor of the shower, still in his clothes, arms wrapped around his legs and face hidden against them. He was shaking but from the heat they could feel radiating from the water, it wasn’t from the cold.

Peter was crying.

Without hesitation, the two men joined the teen in the stall, sinking down onto the ground next to him. “I’m sorry, Petey, I’m so sorry,” Tony told him brokenly.

“You okay, doll?” Bucky asked gently.

Peter gave a small shake of his head but kept his face hidden.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you,” Tony told him, reaching out and touching his shoulder tentatively. “I know I sounded ungrateful for everything you were doing, but I’m not. I know you don’t think I’m weak.”

“It’s not that,” Peter said in a muffled voice.

“What is it then?” Tony asked, mystified.

Peter finally raised his head, displaying his red rimmed eyes and puffy face. “I don’t think you’re weak, Tony - I’m scared I’m too strong!”

“What?”

“Don’t you realise how easily I can hurt you - _both_ of you - if my concentration slips even a little? I almost killed _Captain America_ or did you not get that memo?” He gestured wildly with one hand, the spray of the shower mixing with his still falling tears. “I’m dangerous, Tony! No wonder certain politicians want to make enhanced people register, to warn people about their abilities.” He shook his head bitterly, chest heaving. “I could snap one of your bones by accident easier than you could snap a twig. I’m having to constantly hold back, to calculate how much force someone can withstand and then halve that again! What if I forget, or get distracted, or lose my temper again? What if next time it’s not Rogers but one of you?” He gasped and closed his eyes. “What if I’m thoughtless for one moment and I hurt one of you, or even kill you?”

“Oh, baby, no, you wouldn't do that, I know you wouldn’t,” Tony tried to assure him, rubbing his back soothingly. His heart broke at how upset his lover was and he would sell his soul if he could somehow make it all better.

“But I could. I lost my temper so easily last week. What if it happens again? Oh God, I’d never forgive myself.”

Peter allowed Tony to pull him into an embrace and he leaned his head against Peter’s, eyes closed against the water still spraying down from the shower.

“Doll, Tony’s right,” Bucky told him, “you could never hurt us. That thing with Ste - Rogers? That was an anomaly, something that likely won’t happen again. Look at it this way - in all the time that Flash bullied you, how many times did you lose your temper and use your spidey powers on him?”

Peter peered up at him with one eye from behind a veil of sopping hair. “None,” he admitted.

“Exactly. Most people would have snapped and given him what for, but not you. I’m confident that if you hadn’t had been up against a super soldier last week, you wouldn’t have used anywhere near as much force. It’s just not you, doll.”

“But what if -”

“No, no what ifs,” Bucky said sternly. “Look, I get what it’s like to be scared of yourself and what you can do. Trust me, if anyone can empathise, it’s _me_. But it also puts me in the perfect position to be able to truthfully say that I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“I just can’t stand the thought of losing either of you,” Peter admitted in a small voice.

“That seems to be a theme tonight,” the super soldier said wryly. “Look, how about we get out of this shower, get dried off, and then we can all spend some much needed time showing one another just how much we all mean to each other? Maybe that’ll help convince you two that no one is losing anyone”

Peter sniffled but nodded, sitting up a little straighter but keeping Tony’s arms wrapped around him. “Yeah, yeah, I’d like that.”

Tony took a deep breath, finally beginning to feel like maybe he hadn’t ruined everything after all. He still had a lot of making up to do to _both_ of his partners, but if everything went to plan, they’d clear this hurdle and be stronger for it. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by Bucky, accepted the steadying hand from Peter as they stepped out of the stall, and then helped both the others out of their wet clothes. Give and take, that’s what it all came down to, and so long as he kept that clear in his head next time Bucky and Peter wanted to look after him, he’d hopefully not make the same mistake again.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been making moodoards for some of these, you can find the one for this one [here](https://scarletmanuka1.tumblr.com/image/175489294901)


End file.
